After All This Time
by Naughtygirl271
Summary: X5-546 was a loner since the escape in 2009 but when her heat struck she had no option but to give in to an endless nights of passion in the arms of X5-493....Read to Know More
1. Chapter 1

After All This Time

Author: Kristen

Rating: NC-17

Show: Dark Angel

Genre: Action/Smut/Light Angst

Pairing: Ben/Vada and Max/Alec

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned them.

Summary: X5-546 was a loner since the escape in 2009 but when her heat struck she had no option but to give in to an endless nights of passion in the arms of X5-493, whose mission is to please The Lady, by ritually scarifying humans to her. When their CO involve them with the rest of the rogue X5 in the take down of Manticore, all hell breaks loose and nothing will ever be the same.

Type: Standalone

A/N: This is my first story so be gentle with me… I accept good and bad reviews.

A/N2: Character death.

Here it goes…

Chapter 1

New York, 2019

She knew she should have stayed at home, but in the state she was in no handcuffs would hold her, not that there is anything that could hold an X5 female. And that female was in heat.

She flipped her short curly dark hair over her shoulder and fanned her face. Her pupils dilated and she was franticly looking for her prey.

Her grey eyes suddenly closed and she sniffed the air, as a masculine scent reached her nose. She breathed in and was struck by the familiarity of it. Sighing in frustration when she couldn't place the breathtaking smell, she opened her eyes slowly trying to find its source. By the strength of the smell he had to be near. A feral smile stretched across her face as she found him at the bar nursing a drink and boy was she lucky.

At the bar:

X5-493, or Ben as he was named, nursed his whisky and sighed in boredom. He was on the road almost since he escaped with his other siblings, which was over 10 years ago.

And from that point he made it his mission to not over stay at one place in case Lydecker was on his trail, and partly because he wanted to find some of his unit who escaped with him, even though Zack had told him they were all ok and well; his CO refused to give any information about the whereabouts of them. "_If one of us gets caught Manticore won't know about the others location"._ _He had said_.

He needed to see in his own eyes how Max was doing and what happened to Zane, and if Syl and Krit made it out. And most importantly if she made it out.

She was X5-546, or as he had named her Vada.

_Manticore. November 2006 _

_Seven-year old Ben stirred in his sleep, as the faint sound of smothered sobs reached his sensitive ears. Sitting up in bed, he narrowed his eyes in the dark and tried to find its source. Since his bed was in the middle he was able to see all of his unit members, and the bed at the end was shaking irregularly. Looking toward the door trying to see if any guards were positioned, when seeing none he slipped out of the bed and let his bare feet lead him._

_The bed as he had suspected belonged to X5-546, who had yet to be named. Earlier while everyone was being named, X5-546 refused every name suggestion that was given to her._

_Zack had suggested the name Samantha and she had flat out said no. Max had thought up with the name Danielle and she had said that's a boy name. No matter what the name was and how pretty, she would find a flaw in it. Finally, she turned to him; her eyes wide and sparkling and asked him what she should be called, before he could answer the guards came and it was lights out. He could clearly see the disappointment in her eyes as her lower lip jetted out in a pout. _

_Secretly he had a name for her that suited her perfectly ever since Zack had suggested that they should have names like normal people not just numbers. Vada, it rolled on his tongue easily and it suited her flawlessly._

_After a battle with the crying X5, he managed to pry the blanket from her very strong hands._

_Her grey eyes were puffy and her nose was running, and when she saw him she wiped it with her long sleeve, her sobs now reduced to hiccupping._

_His hand reached to smother down her forehead and wipe the remains of tears on her cheeks._

"_Why are you crying 546?" he asked gently._

_To his surprise she burst into a new set of tears, her lower lip trembling. He looked carefully, and it seemed to him she was trying to talk._

"_Just breathe, ok. Tell me what's wrong?" he picked his words carefully, trying not to say anything that will upset her more._

"_I...III amm sorry" she said. _

"_For whatever I did wrong. P...Pleasse... say you fforgive me...Ben?" she looked at his with miserable eyes, which made his chest tighten in a funny way._

"_What did you do?" he really didn't know what she was talking about._

"_I...I don't know" her little voice quivered slightly._

_"Then why are you sorry?" he asked gently._

_Sniffing, she bit her lower lip to stop its trembling and looked at him "Because you're mad at me."_

_"Why would I be mad at you? You've done nothing wrong, did you?" he asked knowing fully the mischief 546 and 205, newly named Zane, got into._

_"No" she said too fast, wanting to appease her older sibling._

_His brows knitted in confusion "Then what makes you think that I am mad at you?"_

_He could see his question saddened her to no end and sighed… Girls make no sense at all…especially 54...no Vada_

_"Because you didn't name me? Don't you love me Ben?" she asked sorrowfully, not realizing that she was showing her emotions but not caring._

_She tried to not let anything affect her and not to show her feelings and tears… Tears are a sign of weakness… that's what Lydecker said and what Zack had told her not to show when she saw Seth being dragged away for isolation…_

_Before Ben could answer her … she hardened her eyes and pursed her lips into a thin line showing how cold and unfeeling 546 can be…_

_"You know what? Just forget it 493" and then pulled the cover over to her chin and closed hey eyes singling the end of the conversation._

His eyes snapped open, and his back stiffened. A small tingling sensation started at the base of his spine and made its way up to his neck, caressing his barcode in a very primitive way.

Slowly looking to his both side trying to asses the situation, figuring his instinct was warning him of danger. _Perhaps Deck had finally cornered him, he thought. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He was confused. Having scanned the dimly-lit bar with sharp eyes and seeing nothing that would have been the cause of the instant awareness he had of his surroundings. He exhaled in relief, although a little disappointed of the thought of sitting doing nothing for the rest of the evening. Out of his siblings and according to Sergeant Henderson, he was the best in stealth and speed, and was the best in Escape and Evade after Max. He knew out of the twelve who escaped that cold night in 2009, he was the strongest in Faith. The Blue Lady has so far been on his side, and he hoped he wouldn't fail her. He smirked and touched the bulge in his jacket, which contained the teeth of his latest victim wrapped in a bloody cloth. As long as she had her teeth, the Blue Lady would protect him.

A well manicured red-nailed hand covered his own and found himself staring in a very familiar, yet he couldn't place, lust filled grey eyes that swirled with desire and something dark hidden in their depth. Her blood-red lips curved into a luscious smile that promised so much. He found himself distracted by a soft vanilla and heady smell that registered in his brain before his nose caught the smell, swallowing down the lump in his throat he continued his exploration and had to restrain himself from reaching out and touch her soft full breasts.

"You new in town?" she asked with a smooth voice, trying hard to suppress the urge to jump the guy and fuck his brain out. Besides she had to know if he was who she thought he would be.

"And why you ask?" he asked through gritted teeth as he tried to restrain himself from taking her against the nearest wall.

"Haven't seen you here before is all" _God... he's perfect._

"You live here? In New York?" he asked a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. _Maybe this night won't suck too much. _

"I…" she cleared her throat and tried again" I actually work here too, but tonight is my day off." She smiled at him.

"I suppose can I buy you a drink has been said a thousand times to you tonight?" he joked.

She took his hand and pulled him down the hall a bit, where the cool fall breeze hit them from the exit door.

"I'll tell you what, surprisingly, hasn't been said yet to me tonight and I will say to you. Wanna Fuck?"

He was surprised, it took him a moment to comprehend what she had said but he quickly gave her a devilish grin and leaned into her, "Nothing I would rather do."

As he returned to her carrying her short leather coat and wearing his own black leather coat, she looked him up and down as a predator would her prey. He assisted her on with her coat, regretting covering up her, even partially, sexy, and little red dress. They stepped outside and he palmed the bouncer a twenty to hail them a taxi. Looking over at her, he asked "your place? Mine? Or…."

"You live far?" she asked.

"No too far."

"Then yours," she stated as the bouncer opened the door to the recently arrived taxi.

He gestured for her to enter, which she did and he followed, telling the driver to drop them off at 50 West 87th Street, off of Central Park West. The driver acknowledged the request and took off; she sat up on her knees then crossed them over this light brown-haired masterpiece of a man, straddling him. She touched his chest, "You're gorgeous." She kissed him deeply, savoring his flavor, enjoying the fullness of his lips, the texture of his tongue. He returned the kiss, moving one hand up her back and the other into her silky hair. He cupped her head, taking pleasure in her kisses and responding with his own demanding insistence. She pulled back slightly and nibbled on his lower lip; he smiled then pressed her into a consuming kiss, robbing her of breath temporarily. When he pulled back he asked, "What is your name?"

She kissed his face, his eyes, "Now why do we have to go there? Let's just enjoy this now."

"I want to know the name I intend to shout out in the throes of pure ecstasy. Now what is it?" he asked resolutely.

"Vada," she rasped out between kisses, between tactile exploration of his body.

"Ben," he managed as he moved away from her mouth and suckled on the pulse point of her neck. Both too far gone into her heat as swirls of pheromone were produced.

"Ben? I like that." She kissed his neck and slid her hand down his shirt, toying with his nipple. He cupped her backside and squeezed, relishing the feel of her supple body. She arched back, grinding herself down onto his growing erection and Ben caught one of her nipples in his mouth and suckled it through her dress voraciously. She let out a little moan, the taxi swerved momentarily and she and him laughed quickly before resuming their eager kissing and groping. A few minutes later, just in time to prevent them from losing clothing the taxi pulled up in front of a four story, double wide brownstone. Ben paid the driver hastily, exited the car with Vada in tow and lead her up the stairs to the front door, a few seconds later they were inside and all over each other.

She dropped her leather coat right there on the floor of the entranceway, as did Ben, she kicked off her shoes there as well and managed to ask, "Bedroom?"


	3. Chapter 3

He answered by picking her up and carrying her up the stairs and in through the first door on the right. Vada, it kept ringing in his ears and finally he looked at her and saw her for the first time. As if she was on fire he dropped her of the floor and shakily ruffled his hand through his messed locks and willed himself to relax but the smell of her was nagging at him urging him to claim her and to make her his.

"Ben" his name left her lips in a soft whisper and he could only imagine what it would sound like when she'd screamed it while he thrust into her wildly.

Slightly dazed, she locked up and a small smile tugged at her newly swollen lips; a smile which wasn't induced by her heat or desire, to show she knew who she was with.

"Ben" she breathed his name softly in a breathless voice laced with barely contained desire, for now. Her small hand reached out, trembling to touch his warm cheek, to make sure this was real, that this was really happening that it wasn't another dream from the endless ones she had of him.

He could see it, the need to make sure he was real and here with her and knew his eyes mirrored the same longing look if not more intense than hers. Nuzzling the palm of her hand that rested against his cheek, he brought it away from there and placed the much smaller hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Feel that?" his voice sounded husky and deep to his own ears as he waited for her answer.

She nodded her head quickly and her dark curls bounced slightly with the movement and his eyes softened at the innocent look she presented.

"It means I'm real… here and not planning on going anywhere anytime soon" he assured her.


End file.
